<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puppy and bunny by XlAOJVN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485305">puppy and bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlAOJVN/pseuds/XlAOJVN'>XlAOJVN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Face Slapping, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Wet &amp; Messy, so read it pls, these tags lololol, this is my new fav oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlAOJVN/pseuds/XlAOJVN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jungwoo meets doyoung, a stranger, who gives him the best sex he’s ever had ｡^‿^｡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>puppy and bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! as always, please go read this on wattpad, my @ is XlAOJVN (i a lowercase L), as the layout is much prettier than on here ! and also, follow my twitter @ XlAOJVNl (both i’s lowercase L’s) for nct nsfw content !<br/>ahh this took me about a month to write, i really struggled with it but i think it turned out super good, it’s my new favourite i think ! the things dowoo do are quite... messy... so i hope u enjoy that teehee (¬‿¬)</p><p>- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a typical saturday night for jungwoo. he was sat at a bar in one of seoul's most well known clubs, fidgeting nervously as he waited for his date. nearly every weekend since a nasty break-up roughly a year ago, jungwoo would set up dates or have dates set up for him by friends in hopes to entertain him for a short while. or at least that's what he said.</p><p>in reality jungwoo was tired of simply messing around with men he found moderately attractive for one night who would leave him the next morning, and was trying to find someone permanent. an exclusive friends with benefits sort of thing, if you will. he wanted someone who would make butterflies erupt in his stomach, who made sparks run through his body. if not someone permanent, at least someone for one night who was really good. but if he could have it exactly how he wanted, he'd want to make a good friend, create a bond with them and feel comfortable around them, and be able to laugh and joke with them, but also have them fuck him any which way.</p><p>yuta, a friend of jungwoo's insisted that he had found a perfect match for him. that he was completely his type. good-looking, dominant, sweet. everything that ticked his boxes. so jungwoo waited, sipping on a fruity cocktail and blocking out the loud music booming from the dance floor behind him. he sighed, feeling tired and quite frankly bored, but waited nonetheless. yuta had told him that he had arranged the date for 11pm, but when jungwoo pulled out his phone from his jean pocket, he was left stunned by what the screen read.</p><p>23:47</p><p>"oh." jungwoo whispered silently. he blinked a few times before tapping his phone screen again, but it still read 23:47. he didn't even realise how much time had passed. he had been stood up.</p><p>jungwoo scowled, and didn't even notice the tears begin to brim at his eyes until a tear dropped into his drink. he gasped, and quickly wiped his eyes of any tears. stupid, he thought. he had been stood up a handful of times in the past, and instantly let it go, but tonight jungwoo had his hopes held high, as he imagined someone to walk through the door and instantly sweep him off his feet, but no one even came.</p><p>jungwoo sighed and quickly sent a text to yuta to explain the situation that he had been stood up, and stuffed his phone back in his jean pocket. he sighed once again, picking up his drink and taking a tiny sip of the pink, sweet liquid before setting it back down gently. he swivelled around on his stool and observed his atmosphere out of boredom.</p><p>his eyes scanned the room, watching as bright lights beamed over people of all ages dancing on the dance floor. he couldn't help but smile at the people seemingly enjoying themselves, despite himself not exactly having the time of his life. he watched and observed the large environment until his eyes landed on a certain someone.</p><p>a man, slim-faced, young- around his age from the looks of it, jaw chiselled and eyes dark, swaying lightly in the middle of the dance floor, alone. jungwoo fixated his eyes on the man, interested as to how someone could move so slowly and so sensually to music so obnoxious and noisy.</p><p>jungwoo shamelessly checked out the man, as he was a good distance away and assumed he was safe from getting caught. he was broad-shouldered, slim yet you could just barely see the outline of abs underneath a black turtleneck and black blazer. his whole outfit was black, his hair- too black, and it only added to the mystery and attractiveness of the man. his eyes were dark and slender- like a cats. he looked like a cat. sly and suspicious, but everything else about him for someone reason radiated... bunny energy? jungwoo would never be able to explain what he meant by that, but it made sense in his head.</p><p>jungwoo had a sudden desire to go and talk to him, instantly finding himself whipped for the man, who he didn't even know the name of and only saw for the first time a mere twenty seconds ago. he was so lost in his own gaze, checking out the jeans he was wearing, which were by the way— tight— that he didn't even notice the man gaze back. that was until he watched the legs he had his eyes fixed on move. towards his direction.</p><p>the man had a small smirk plastered on his face. but that was only one reason as to why jungwoo nearly stopped breathing. the way he walked, the way his eyes pierced into his own, the way his silver jewellery sparkled and reflected under the bright multicoloured lights. everything. jungwoo thought for a slight second that he was being filmed, as it was all so slow that it felt like a movie. that was until it wasn't, and time suddenly got its shit together and the man had made his way over, and he leant himself up against the bar, next to jungwoo's stool, their eyes glued on each other.</p><p>it stayed like that for a few seconds, the two strangers staring at each other, until one decided to speak up.</p><p>"hi." the man greeted simply. and that was that. jungwoo was whipped. his voice was so deep and smooth like fucking honey and he hated how he instantly fell for it. but he wouldn't let that show.</p><p>"hi." jungwoo replied trying to act casual. perhaps too casual, when he swivelled back around in his seat to break eye contact, and picked up his cocktail and began swivelling around the liquid in the weirdly shaped glass as if he was bored. but he definitely wasn't. he just didn't know how to act.</p><p>"can i get you a drink?" the man asked, cocking his head to the side, which jungwoo noticed from the corner of his eye, and his heart melted slightly at the puppy-like action. but jungwoo remembered how earlier, he thought the guy looked like a bunny, so what did he do?</p><p>"i got one, thanks bunny."</p><p>smooth. real fucking smooth.</p><p>jungwoo internally faced-palm for letting the name slip, but he still kept up his casual and unbothered facade.</p><p>"bunny?" the man asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling slightly upon properly hearing his voice. soft and high-pitched and pretty- it totally matched his face.</p><p>"mhm, i was looking at you, trying to decide if i thought you looked more like a cat or a bunny. you look more like a bunny." jungwoo answered, coming off as quite sassy and bold to the other.</p><p>"i weirdly get that a lot, puppy." the man hummed, and ordered himself a drink from the man behind the bar.<br/>jungwoo nearly choked, and he slowly turned his head to the man who was now thanking the barman who had slid a drink towards him. the same drink jungwoo had.</p><p>"puppy? i look like a puppy?" jungwoo asked, making sure not to stutter like he probably would've if this were anyone else.</p><p>"sure." the man chuckled, taking a sip of the cocktail in his hands. jungwoo glanced at his hands for a split second, noticing how pretty they were. covered in rings and veins that popped out of the skin in all the right places. </p><p>jungwoo coughed suddenly and took off the denim jacket he was wearing, the room suddenly becoming hotter. he stood up and put the jacket on his seat before sitting back down.</p><p>"didn't think you would be tall. you strike me as a guy who'd be around 5"6." the black-haired man stated, resting his face in the palm of his hand and smiling softly, taking in jungwoo's features. soft and feminine- his eyes big and reflective, his lips tinged a light pink just like his cheeks. his hair a light blonde to compliment his fair skin. exactly the man's type.</p><p>"okay?" jungwoo replied slowly, not really knowing how to respond.</p><p>"you're pretty." the man spoke casually yet boldly, as if he was talking to a friend he had known for years, and it made jungwoo fall to pieces. but still, he tried not to let it show just how much this stranger had an effect on him.</p><p>"shut up." jungwoo replied. he wanted to seem dismissive and like the compliment meant nothing, but the man could see how his cheeks turned a red shade and how he fiddled with the fabric of his shirt. cute. so cute that he smiled.</p><p>"aw." jungwoo cooed when he looked back up to the man, noticing his smile. to say his smile was gorgeous would be an understatement.</p><p>"what?" the man asked, his smile fading slightly from curiosity which made jungwoo a little sad.</p><p>"your smile. it's like a gummy smile... it's... cute." jungwoo admitted, his breathing now heavy and uneven from what he had just told this stranger. in jungwoo's mind, he was making a fool of himself, but the other male thought this interaction was going pretty smoothly.</p><p>"thank you... uh..."</p><p>"jungwoo."</p><p>"jungwoo." the man repeated, and god jungwoo could've dropped dead right then and there. his name sounded ten times better coming from this man's lips.<br/>"pretty name for a pretty boy." he added on.</p><p>if jungwoo was a robot, he would be malfunctioning right now.</p><p>"mhm." jungwoo let out, yet again trying to make it seem like everything this guy did, didn't have a massive effect. "you?"</p><p>"doyoung." the man smiled, his face still resting in his hands.</p><p>"doyoung. hm, rolls of the tongue nicely."<br/>what the fuck? jungwoo thought to himself. who actually says that?</p><p>"you actually don't say any of my name with your tongue." doyoung smirked. (idk if that's actually true cause like idk if tongues are needed... to speak... but there's no sound in doyoung that has a letter where a tongue is like... present in moving in ur mouth??? LOL so go with it)</p><p>"wow just accept the compliment." jungwoo replied sassily, taking doyoung back a little, but understood in that it was said jokingly, and it only made jungwoo seem ten times cuter.</p><p>"chill, puppy." doyoung said, suppressing a giggle as he spoke in a tone that would be used for speaking towards babies, making jungwoo scowl. but not actually. jungwoo wanted to laugh and coo and everything else at how doyoung's voice sounded. </p><p>"i am chill, bunny." jungwoo replied, taking his eyes away from doyoung and taking another sip of his drink to calm himself. this conversation was borderline ridiculous and he didn't know where it was going, but he was loving it.</p><p>"feisty puppy." doyoung spoke in a tone that made jungwoo shiver. "i like it." doyoung spoke lowly, before chuckling after at what he said. jungwoo hated how bold this guy was, but couldn't help but love that he was at the same time.</p><p>the two stayed silent for a minute or so, but it was a comfortable silence between them. jungwoo was glad nothing was being said as it meant he wouldn't be sent overboard and actually explode from feeling butterflies. that's when he realised that doyoung was what he was looking for. someone who made him feel this way- made him feel giddy and nervous, yet comfortable all at the same time.</p><p>jungwoo's mind wandered, as he thought about if what he had hoped for could happen with doyoung- friends with benefits. jungwoo thought about it- but soon wished he didn't- as images of doyoung doing things to him flashed through his head. images of doyoung biting him and slapping him. he imagined how doyoung would sound, if him moaning his name would sound pretty. he imagined what he would like. would he like it soft? rough? would he like overstimulation? denial?</p><p>jungwoo was snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt something warm on his thigh. he looked down and saw a hand. doyoung's hand. oh my god, was the only phrase going through jungwoo's head in that moment.</p><p>"you okay?" doyoung asked into jungwoo's ear. jungwoo jumped slightly, unaware that doyoung was so close to him. he could feel the heat of doyoung's breath on his neck, and it made him shiver in excitement. jungwoo didn't have the confidence to look up to doyoung or say anything back to him, so he just simply nodded. jungwoo heard doyoung chuckle lightly, and felt his hand squeeze at his thigh.</p><p>jungwoo's breath hitched in his throat. his thighs were his most sensitive part of his body, and anything touching them always made him aroused. he felt his pants tighten, and his head become dizzy at the feeling, and he didn't know if he should feel embarrassed. was this feeling mutual? he thought.<br/>despite having his doubts, he spoke up.</p><p>"does... bunny wanna get out of here?" jungwoo breathed out- barely. he gathered up the courage to look up to doyoung, and there was barely any space between them. doyoung was left stunned at the question, and at how lustful the others gaze was. his eyes, half lidded and lips parted slightly. doyoung swallowed at the sight before replying.</p><p>"i'll call a cab." he whispered, standing up and walking away, presumably to make the phone call somewhere quieter. jungwoo internally squealed and downed the remainder of his drink, which was only a little, and stood up (nearly falling over by how weak his knees were), picked up his jacket and walked out the bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♡<br/>(the cab ride)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>jungwoo and doyoung were currently silent throughout the cab ride. it wasn't awkward though, but it was definitely something.</p><p>doyoung had his hand glued onto jungwoo's thigh, as if he read jungwoo's mind earlier and knew just how sensitive his thighs were. every minute or so, he would squeeze them or move his hand slightly higher, only for it to be a tease and for him to move back down immediately. every movement made jungwoo gasp and shake, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. the only thing he didn't like though, was how doyoung was looking out of the window, not paying any attention to him.</p><p>jungwoo whined quietly, but still loud enough for doyoung to hear, which made him turn his head and his attention towards the boy.</p><p>"what's wrong baby?" doyoung whispered, and the pet name had jungwoo melting.</p><p>jungwoo whined again, his face turning red.<br/>"touch me." he asked breathily, fidgeting his thigh around in hopes for doyoung to move his hand and do something.</p><p>but doyoung kept his hand glued on the one spot. jungwoo whimpered and slumped further into the seat when he saw doyoung smirk. he's a tease. jungwoo realised, making him frustrated yet happy at the same time. doyoung was one of those people.</p><p>jungwoo sighed before leaning over to doyoung and attaching his lips to his neck. doyoung instantly moved his head to the side to allow for more access, closing his eyes as he sighed softly at the feeling. jungwoo's lips were soft, and his tongue felt so good when it would swipe across his skin to leave a thin layer of saliva behind.</p><p>jungwoo unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over to straddle doyoung's lap, to which the cab driver simply rolled his eyes at the behaviour he had seen before a million times. jungwoo smirked when he felt doyoung- hard- underneath him, all from a little kissing. but he had no right to smirk, as he was equally as hard.</p><p>he let his lips travel upwards to kiss at doyoung's jaw before kissing him on the lips, and it didn't get a chance to be soft before doyoung deepened it instantly, his hands grasping at jungwoo's waist to keep him in place and his tongue biting and licking at jungwoo's bottom lip, making it red and swollen.</p><p>"baby?" doyoung mumbled against jungwoo's lips. jungwoo detached himself and looked at doyoung, silently telling him to carry on, whilst also practically dying at how hot doyoung looked when he was out of breath with red, glossy lips.</p><p>"you need to tell me what you like and what you don't like. i want to make you feel good. tell me specifics if you want, i don't mind." doyoung spoke, his eyes never leaving jungwoo's for a second.</p><p>jungwoo whined, nuzzling into doyoung's neck, embarrassed that he was about to vocalise what he's into, yet ecstatic that he was actually going to have everything he likes given to him on a silver platter.</p><p>"don't be shy- i won't judge." doyoung whispered, roaming his hands over jungwoo's body- only now noticing how slim and pretty it was, and it turned him on even more.</p><p>"i-i..." jungwoo started, whining and chuckling from embarrassment again afterwards. he trailed his index finger up doyoung's chest, feeling his abs through the thin black material, before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"i-i like being called names... i like being slapped. cheeks, tummy... everywhere. i like when there's m-marks and bruises left behind, so i can remember... oh, and i really like thigh slaps. c-cause my thighs are s-sensitive." jungwoo admitted, his cheeks turning red and his hands becoming a little sweaty.</p><p>"fuck." doyoung mumbled, catching jungwoo by surprise. he didn't get a chance to say anything else when the car was brought to a sudden halt, startling the two boys. doyoung awkwardly thanked the driver and paid him the needed amount before opening the door, jungwoo stepping out first and doyoung following behind.</p><p>doyoung silently took jungwoo's hand in his and lead him to his front door, and jungwoo's eyes widened at the building they were approaching. it wasn't particularly big, but it was modern. plants surrounded the unique architecture beautifully. although, he didn't get much more time to inspect the exterior before being yanked through the front door.</p><p>jungwoo wasn't even given a single second to take a look at the interior of the home, as he was already being pinned against the front door, lips attacking his hungrily, and his only instinct was to kiss back.<br/>but it didn't last long before doyoung disconnected to remove jungwoo's denim jacket and his own blazer, throwing the two items of clothing across the room carelessly.</p><p>"are you clean?" doyoung whispered, his lips finding their way back to jungwoo's. jungwoo nodded, before kissing back, adoring how this caused a warm pit to emerge in the bottom of his stomach. doyoung was definitely what he was looking for.</p><p>doyoung hummed before disconnecting himself from the kiss yet again to quickly remove himself of his turtleneck, and jungwoo could've sworn he stopped breathing at the sight of doyoung's abs. he didn't think they'd be that prominent.</p><p>doyoung wordlessly took jungwoo's hand in his and lead him up the stairs, the two of them nearly tripping over multiple times from how quick they were walking, quick to get into things.</p><p>doyoung opened the door to his bedroom, jungwoo trailing behind him, his eyesight blurry and mind fuzzy as all he was thinking of was what was to come. he didn't even register being dragged across the room and being pushed onto the spacious, white bed.</p><p>doyoung hovered over him, already leaning in to kiss him yet again before jungwoo spoke out.</p><p>"what do you like?" jungwoo breathed out, his hands for some reason moving to fiddle with doyoung's earrings, maybe out of nervousness.</p><p>"that doesn't matter." doyoung said with a smile, leaning in yet again. the answer caused jungwoo to pout and tilt his head to the side, not allowing for a kiss.</p><p>"nuh-uh. i want to make you feel good too." jungwoo spoke up, poking doyoung's cheek cutely, which made doyoung chuckle for a split second before his smile faltered.</p><p>"you won't like it." doyoung said, clicking his tongue and sitting up to lean on the back of his thighs.</p><p>jungwoo followed suite, leaning up to sit against the headboard of the bed so they were at the same level. "try me." jungwoo spoke softly, his eyes sparkling in curiosity. doyoung simply huffed, and hovered over jungwoo again.</p><p>"hey, no kissing until you tell me—"</p><p>"open your mouth." doyoung asked, his voice low and somewhat snappy. jungwoo blinked a couple times, but decided to simply do what doyoung asked. as he said, he wanted to make him feel good too, no matter what that meant him doing.</p><p>doyoung held jungwoo's chin delicately with his thumb and index finger, keeping him perfectly still before opening his own mouth, letting a trail of saliva fall from his tongue onto jungwoo's.</p><p>jungwoo's breath hitched, shocked and confused as to what was happening, but he didn't move. he watched as liquid trickled slowly into his mouth, doyoung's spit feeling warm and obviously foreign to his tongue. doyoung closed his mouth and watched as his own spit slowly spread across jungwoo's tongue, and the sight made his jeans tighten and head spin. </p><p>"swallow." doyoung said simply. and jungwoo did just so, not breaking eye-contact for even a millisecond. and that simple action made doyoung's body ache in the best way possible.</p><p>"spit. i like spit, i guess." doyoung explained with a small chuckle, glazing jungwoo's bottom lip softly with his thumb before taking it away to instead unzip his jeans.</p><p>"w-well." jungwoo gulped, the taste of doyoung still lingering on his tongue and in the back of his throat. "that's fine by me. very... fine." jungwoo said, feeling his cheeks heat up.</p><p>doyoung leaned in closer to jungwoo, close so their noses were barely touching. he smirked, his left hand moving jungwoo's shirt upwards to reveal his tummy. he let his hand glaze the soft skin delicately before suddenly bringing his hand away, only to make contact with his skin again with a harsh slap. the unexpected action caused jungwoo to cry out, his body jolting upwards in pain. but a good, twisted sort of pain. the sting that lingered on his skin afterwards caused the boy to moan softly. he missed this happening to him during being intimate with someone- being slapped made his skin tingle in the best sort of way.</p><p>"whore." doyoung spat, slapping jungwoo's tummy again, in the same place. jungwoo couldn't help the loud moan that erupted from his throat. he loved the way it burned and the way his skin turned a harsh red, but the ultimate cause of him being turned on even further was the name, and the way it sounded coming from doyoung.</p><p>"strip." doyoung snapped, leaning on the back of his thighs and crossing his arms as if waiting for the show to begin.</p><p>jungwoo could feel his entire body practically burst into flames by doyoung's gaze. he gulped before slowly and elegantly stripping himself of all of his clothes, getting himself a little help from doyoung with getting his jeans and boxers down his legs.</p><p>"all fours." doyoung said simply, jungwoo turning into a whining mess as he did what doyoung told him.</p><p>"wow."</p><p>"what?" jungwoo whimpered, slightly worried that maybe he would make fun of him.</p><p>"you're gorgeous. like seriously..." doyoung chuckled, subconsciously getting up from the bed so he could see jungwoo from a different angle. "what the fuck." doyoung laughed slightly, bending down to let his hands roam all over the tall boy's body. his skin so smooth and soft, and his body so slim. jungwoo didn't have many curves- but his ass was definitely an exception. he found his hand hovering over the bubble butt, as if asking for permission before touching, but then realised jungwoo wasn't looking- his face smushed against the pillows in attempt to conceal his whines.</p><p>"can i touch you?" doyoung asked softly and sweetly, taking jungwoo aback slightly. despite jungwoo being a little confused as to why he asked considering how he was touching him before, he nodded, butterflies fluttering in his stomach from how sweet the question was, and soon enough, doyoung had his hands all over him.</p><p>"you know the colour system?" doyoung asked, ripping his eyes away from staring at jungwoo's loose hole- rim pink and clenching around absolutely nothing, to the back of his head to see if he would nod in response.</p><p>"yes." he muttered into the sheets. he twisted his head around to gaze up and doyoung who was gazing back at him with an expression he couldn't read. he looked... soft? vulnerable? scared? jungwoo couldn't quite put his finger on it. "is it really necessary?" he added on.</p><p>"well... i plan on not being all that nice." doyoung stated nonchalantly, making jungwoo squirm and swallow harshly in anticipation. "but i don't want to actually hurt you or do something you don't like."</p><p>that's when jungwoo understood the look in doyoung's eyes. care.</p><p>"okay." jungwoo smiled, twisting his head back around and falling into the soft pillows to hide his light blush that began to form, which was very quickly wiped away by a harsh slap on his left ass cheek, causing him to squeak.</p><p>"colour?" doyoung asked, kneading the skin that was now a burning red in hopes to calm the sting.</p><p>"green." jungwoo whined, bringing his ass even higher into the air in hopes of being spanked again, the pain addictive.</p><p>"you're eager." doyoung chuckled, taking his hands away, causing jungwoo to huff in frustration. the exact reaction he wanted.</p><p>"i have a couple rules." doyoung stated simply, giving his all into not shoving his cock into jungwoo's little hole out of display for him right then and there.</p><p>"rules..?" jungwoo repeated, intrigued.</p><p>"mhm." said, taking a large breath afterwards and swiping his dark hair fully out of his eyes. if jungwoo witnessed that, he would've dropped dead. "one, is you don't touch yourself, and two is that you do not cum before me. got it?"</p><p>jungwoo moaned at that. doyoung being stern and controlling is something he could really get used to.</p><p>"hey." doyoung hissed, slapping jungwoo's ass again with force. "use your words. that's another rule. now have you got it?" he asked, and jungwoo could feel his limbs turn to jelly.</p><p>"yes." he replied simply, inhaling sharply afterwards when he heard the sound of a belt unbuckling.</p><p>"colour?" doyoung asked once again. he wouldn't say it right now or probably ever, but he cared for jungwoo, and he was going to make sure this night was perfect for him, so he didn't want to hurt him in anyway he didn't want. hopefully, this could happen again, he thought. they hadn't even properly begun, but doyoung was already having the time of his life.</p><p>"um... gr- no- uh- yellow..?" jungwoo stuttered, taking slow, shaky breaths.</p><p>"what's wrong?" doyoung asked, his eyes snapping towards jungwoo still slumped against the pillow with his ass in the air. "are you okay?" he asked concerned.</p><p>"uh- yeah but... i don't wanna be in this position. i can't see you, a-and i wanna see you." jungwoo said softly, his voice cracking slightly. sure he wanted to get his brains fucked out, but he wanted to do it whilst kissing doyoung and holding hands with him.</p><p>doyoung smiled softly and chuckled to himself. cute.<br/>he softly wrapped his hands around jungwoo's little waist and effortlessly flipped him over- and he couldn't believe he was seeing his view for free. jungwoo was red and sweaty, eyes half lidded, and his small amount of eye makeup smudged. he already looked fucked out.</p><p>"bunny..." jungwoo whined, arching his back off the sheets, thinking it would for some reason give him some sort of friction on his nipples. he all of a sudden missed the feeling of when his shirts would graze against his sensitive buds, sending little sparks of pleasure through his body.</p><p>"hm?" doyoung smirked, cocking his head to the side, enjoying the younger being so whiny.</p><p>"please, fuck me." he cried whilst nearly accidentally breaking the rules, his hands having a mind of their own as they attempted to tweak at one of his nipples, but he didn't let himself, wanting to abide by the rules.</p><p>doyoung noticed, and immediately leant down to kiss at jungwoo's tummy softly and slowly, making sure not to miss anywhere, covering most of his torso with saliva along the way— which jungwoo wasn't apposed to— before moving upwards to lick at his right nipple experimentally.</p><p>"oh—" jungwoo breathed out, his back arching even more prettily and his mouth falling open in a silent moan, doyoung's tongue hot and burning on his cold and sensitive nipples.</p><p>doyoung was proud already, the way the smallest action was making the boy underneath him lose control. so he continued, licks turning into sucking, making sure to fully cover the pink buds with his saliva, the sight making himself, too, lose control.</p><p>"bunny— i— stop! i'll c-cum!" jungwoo squeaked when he felt his orgasm begin to approach, shoving doyoung's head away harshly. he softly gasped and quickly patted doyoung where he had pushed him away and rubbed his hair softly, making doyoung's stomach flip violently. so cute, he thought.</p><p>"so sensitive puppy." doyoung whispered teasingly, flicking his finger over the wet bud once more, watching as jungwoo jolted up in pleasure and the goosebumps rise on his fair skin.</p><p>he exhaled with a smirk and began pulling his jeans and boxers down his legs, jungwoo watching with wide eyes, curious as to what he would look like, and to his surprise, he was big. not the biggest, but definitely something that could break him. he was hard, the head and shaft a pretty red shade with the slit leaking a small amount of pre-cum.</p><p>once doyoung's clothes ended up somewhere random on the floor, jungwoo whined, wriggling his lower half impatiently.</p><p>"bunny, i don't need prep, i-i need you now." jungwoo breathed out, whining afterwards for the nth time that night.</p><p>"spread your legs for me then." doyoung said, a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye, the glint shining brighter when jungwoo did just what he was told like the obedient little puppy he is.</p><p>"spit." doyoung said simply, cupping his hand in front of jungwoo's mouth, and the younger did so immediately, feigning innocent eyes, and doyoung couldn't help but groan lowly as he felt the hot liquid pool in his palm, said liquid soon being spread across his red length, causing a pleasant bubble to arise in the bottom of his stomach.</p><p>"are you sure? one hundred percent?" doyoung asked, glancing upwards to see the younger nod frantically, his hair bouncing up and down cutely.</p><p>"please, please now." jungwoo cried out, voice just as shaky as his thighs until doyoung gripped onto them tightly so he could line himself up.</p><p>"say a colour if you ever want to." doyoung whispered, shoving his cock into jungwoo all the way immediately after.</p><p>"fuck!" jungwoo screeched, grasping at the sheets harshly as his legs rattled out of pain, but he'd be a dirty liar if he said he didn't love it.</p><p>"look at you, eating up my cock so well." doyoung groaned, grasping at jungwoo's waist and pushing in deeper, until he was in as deep as he could go. "you're so tight puppy." doyoung said, sliding out nearly all the way before slamming back in with force.</p><p>"ah!— shit doyoung!" jungwoo cried, tears brimming at his eyes from how he hit his prostate first try.</p><p>doyoung's grip became harsher, making the younger's skin turn red as he continued thrusting, slow but deep, relishing in the way jungwoo was breaking so prettily on his cock.</p><p>"oh my g-god, please faster." jungwoo mumbled shakily, unconsciously bringing his left hand up towards his mouth to suck and bite on his fingers, not even aware that he was putting on a 5-star show for doyoung. there was spit everywhere. jungwoo's chin, his entire torso, on his hole rim, and it sent doyoung insane- it was the sort of view he'd dream about.</p><p>doyoung moaned, speeding up like jungwoo asked, and he could feel every soft wall that was around him, warm and wet and so fucking tight. his eyes were focused and glued onto watching himself disappear into jungwoo's hole every time he thrusted until he felt a softness on his hands.</p><p>he looked up, to see jungwoo linking his lands with his own, instantly squeezing down. doyoung's breath hitched for a second, the gesture romantic despite jungwoo's fingers being wet with his own saliva. and he couldn't hide his smile he was unaware that jungwoo was smiling too. he let both of their hands, interlaced, fall to either side of jungwoo's body, giving him support to lean over the tall boy's frame so he could thrust faster and deeper, and he couldn't keep himself from leaning up to catch the younger's lips in a kiss, suddenly feeling the need to be even closer to him.</p><p>it was messy and heated, tongues clashing and swirling together, saliva being exchanged by jungwoo's initiation, knowing doyoung would like it, and it both made them feel comfortable and safe in an odd way.</p><p>"fuck jungwoo." doyoung moaned out when jungwoo wrapped his legs around his torso and began scraping his blunt nails against his shoulders, as if asking for more, which doyoung did, his thrusts turning harsher, hitting jungwoo's prostate dead on nearly every time.</p><p>"d-doyoung." jungwoo said, his name coming out as both a whine and a moan. "oh my- my god i love your cock- keep g-going please." jungwoo cried, his words pathetic and embarrassing, but he didn't care, his words ended up being an ego boost for the older anyway.</p><p>doyoung detached his left hand from jungwoo's so he could feel his body, every curve and dent he could find. they went lower and lower until they reached jungwoo's left thigh, and he didn't even need to think before he raised his hand, and made contact with skin with a firm slap, causing jungwoo's whole body to shake in pleasure, his cock spurting out a small amount of pre-cum at the action.</p><p>"yeah? you like that don't you? to be hit?" doyoung hissed, moving his palm to his face, slapping jungwoo on the cheek viciously, making said person burst into tears, the pain from multiple places instantly travelling straight to his neglected and twitching cock.</p><p>"answer me, slut." doyoung spoke sternly, his voice steady.</p><p>"y-yes, i l-love it." jungwoo cried, his thighs quivering and his fingers squeezing unbelievably tight on doyoung's. "please, please, oh my god, please-" he babbled, his words not making sense, his mind blurry and fuzzy from the pleasure.</p><p>"oh my god." jungwoo mumbled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when doyoung rocked erratically into his prostate, making his stomach flip from the sparks of pleasure it made him feel. "i'm gonna cum! i-i'm-" jungwoo wailed, waiting for the overwhelming feeling to take over his body, until he felt doyoung's fist clamp down at the bottom of his shaft.</p><p>"oh no you don't." doyoung groaned, clicking his tongue, and jungwoo screamed. he was almost shocked himself from how loud he screamed, and he didn't even realise the amount of tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"no!" jungwoo wailed, trying to shove doyoung's hand away from his cock, red and leaking and in pain from the denial. he attempted at squirming from underneath doyoung's body on top of his, but it was no use.</p><p>"fuck, fuck, fuck!" jungwoo spat, grinding his teeth afterwards. "please! please, please, please let me cum, please— fuck, please!" jungwoo cried, repeating a string of "please"s over and over, but doyoung simply watched, half amused and half concerned, and at some point he felt sympathy when jungwoo looked up at him with his big and shiny eyes, his lips quivering and his fingers squeezing onto his for easement. it nearly caused his persona to shatter in two, but it didn't.</p><p>"i told you. you don't cum before me. look at you baby, acting like a needy puppy for my dick." doyoung explained again nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>the younger hiccuped and attempted at wiping his tears, even with doyoung's hand still intertwined with his. "fuck you!" jungwoo shouted, his voice weak, the tears still streaming down his face, and doyoung took mercy. he sighed, his face still slightly amused, but now he was in awe with the way jungwoo needed a release. maybe it was evil, but he liked denying him.</p><p>"have to try your hardest to make me feel good then, hm?" doyoung smiled, his tongue prodding the inside of his cheek. jungwoo hiccuped and whimpered before speaking-</p><p>"fuck- i— l-let me ride y-you then." jungwoo offered, his free hand going up to doyoung's ear to play with his earrings and his voice going silent as he waited for a response, besides the occasional hiccup.</p><p>"okay." doyoung replied simply and casually, but on the inside he was doing backflips. he let his body fall to the side of jungwoo so he could lie on his back, his fingers instantly travelling to wrap around jungwoo's slim waist, placing him on his thighs.</p><p>"colour?" doyoung asked breathily, just to be sure.</p><p>"so green~" jungwoo moaned, dragging out his words, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, making them even redder and wetter than they were before. but suddenly, he had a question. why his brain was thinking this now of all times he didn't know, but it was an overwhelming thought. would this ever happen again? would this be the first and last time this happened? (is that a tiny reference paris...? yes stream mfal)</p><p>"d-doyoung?" jungwoo spoke, his voice barely a whisper, but doyoung still heard.</p><p>"yeah?" doyoung replied, and when his eyes met jungwoo's, he felt a pang in his heart. maybe it was the angle or the lighting, but jungwoo staring down at him, eyes wide and mouth open ajar, his fingers lightly drawing patterns onto his chest, was beautiful. he was simply being, but doyoung had never seen anything so gorgeous.</p><p>jungwoo stared, like how doyoung stared at him, but neither of the two realised that the thoughts running through their heads were the same. jungwoo wanted to ask and make sure, is this mutual? wanting to be something after this?</p><p>"nothing." jungwoo smiled, shaking his head dismissively at his own thoughts, doyoung letting out a little "alright" in response. he wasn't about to make this awkward, as he was very set on what was happening in the moment. he lifted himself, lining himself up shakily, his thighs quivering, before sitting down, doyoung's cock sliding in easily.</p><p>"so tight." doyoung hissed, his nails scratching at jungwoo's waist, trying to keep him still as he shook on top of him. "you gonna fuck yourself dumb puppy?" doyoung asked, jungwoo moaning in reply, placing his hands on top of doyoung's to keep them in place, scared they'd leave. "words." doyoung reminded the younger, watching as he circled his hips slightly.</p><p>"yes. s-so dumb." jungwoo whined, doyoung's lips curving upwards into a smile, proud that he had given him the nickname "puppy", the name fitting him so perfectly. needy, whiny and his visual innocent.</p><p>"remember, no cumming until i do, or puppy will be punished." doyoung explained in a sing-song voice before letting his arms fall to the side, giving jungwoo majority of the control. still, he felt completely under control from doyoung's gaze.</p><p>jungwoo nodded, his disheveled hair jiggling cutely, and he let his palms rest flat on doyoung's chest before bouncing up and down, trying his hardest to make sure doyoung's cock didn't bash against his prostate which was surprisingly difficult.</p><p>jungwoo sighed, his lips falling open in a silent moan, and his eyes rolling back slightly. he wanted to put on a pretty show for doyoung, but it wasn't difficult, as his body's reactions were always genuine. he wanted to make doyoung cum as soon as possible, both curious as to how doyoung's climax would look and impatient and needy to have his own. so, he clenched his hole every time he bounced down, and the moans he received were definitely positive feedback.</p><p>jungwoo's mind filled with ideas of what else he could do, and when a certain idea popped into his mind, he didn't need to think any further in advance to doing it. he brought his slim and pretty fingers up to doyoung's mouth and forced them past his lips, and the way doyoung's eyes rolled back into his skull in response made his cock ache. he sucked onto them desperately, practically gagging on them. jungwoo forced them back out a little while later and before the thick layer of saliva could drip and fall, he put his fingers into his own mouth, tasting him.</p><p>the way doyoung moaned sent harsh shivers running through the younger's body.</p><p>"are you close?" jungwoo whined between sucks, rolling his hips roughly, and he had to restrain himself from squealing when doyoung nodded.</p><p>"so close baby." doyoung whined, biting his bottom lip to the point of drawing blood. his hips snapped up from time to time, meeting jungwoo's bounces, and that's when jungwoo could feel his own orgasm approach— again.  </p><p>"shit doyoung- i- i might..." jungwoo cried suddenly, shaking his head rapidly a few seconds after. "n-no, i-i won't... i won't, i won't." jungwoo kept repeating. "i won't cum- i-i wanna be good." jungwoo whispered shakily, his eyes closed tight as if he was trying to imprint the words onto his brain, and doyoung smiled for a split second and how adorable it was, how he was so set on not breaking the rules.</p><p>"spit... on me." doyoung moaned, and seconds later jungwoo was. he didn't care what he'd have to do to make doyoung feel good, so he spat, onto doyoung chest twice, spreading the liquid using his fingers, drawing tiny patterns, before he looked doyoung in the eye, his own eyes dark and piercing, making doyoung's stomach churn from the sudden dominance jungwoo had. he grasped onto doyoung's cheeks with his index finger and thumb and twisted his head to the side to spit on his cheek, watching the fluid run down into the corner of his lips.</p><p>"gonna cum." doyoung groaned somewhat weakly, his head falling back, jungwoo leaning forward to kiss on doyoung's now prominent adam's apple, covering that, too, in saliva.</p><p>"in me. i-in me." jungwoo cried against doyoung's soft skin. he looked up when he felt doyoung's thighs shake and the sight of doyoung was like something out of a porno. not a cheap or free one either. his whole body stuttered, his jaw falling slack and his eyes rolling backwards, and a throaty moan erupted from his mouth as his load filled jungwoo up, and the hot feeling was the last thing needed to make jungwoo cum himself.</p><p>jungwoo cried, high-pitched and whiny as he came untouched, the ropes of cum landing in time with every time his thighs shook violently on top of doyoung's body, the both of them orgasming pretty much in sync.</p><p>doyoung weakly slapped jungwoo's thigh, making his orgasm even more intense, breathily chuckling when jungwoo squealed in surprise. he felt the feeling die down from his body then, and let his body slump further into the sheets, lazily watching jungwoo still vibrating on top of him.</p><p>finally, jungwoo fell forward, his breathing unsteady and his heart beating rapidly, so to help calm himself, he wrapped his arms around doyoung's neck and smooshed himself against his chest, not caring that it was painting him in cum and saliva.</p><p>neither of them said a thing for a good minute, the both of them taking in what had just happened.</p><p>doyoung was the first to speak up.</p><p>"colour?" he asked, biting his lip afterwards, hoping he'd get that one certain colour in return.</p><p>"like... the brightest green known to man." (aka pearl neo champagne teehee) jungwoo said, smiling uncontrollably, and he didn't feel scared to look up to doyoung and meet eyes with him. he felt so safe with him now, and like he could say anything. so he said what was on his mind.</p><p>"thank you. for... for this. i- okay." jungwoo started, clearing his throat. "i got stood up tonight, and i was r-really expecting this person who i was set up with to sweep me off my feet, o-or whatever, you know. and when they didn't arrive i was s-so upset, but, b-but... you came. a-and this... has been one of the best experiences... of my life- genuinely." jungwoo smiled, even more so when doyoung smiled too. "a-and... i don't know if you do, but... i want to do this again. see y-you again." jungwoo admitted, rolling off of doyoung's body to snuggle up next to him instead.</p><p>"you're the cutest little thing i have ever met." doyoung chuckled, threading his fingers through jungwoo's knotted hair. "of course. we can do this again. this was the best sex of my life- by far." doyoung explained, sighing happily after.<br/>jungwoo simply smiled wider.</p><p>"i'm sorry you got stood up though." doyoung said, his voice quieter now as he looked over to jungwoo, and to his surprise, jungwoo looked up to him with a little grin on his face.</p><p>"no... i'm glad i did. or else, i would probably wouldn't have met you." jungwoo responded softly, his hand making it's way to cup at doyoung's cheek in a sort of... loving way?</p><p>doyoung smiled, that famous gummy smile showing again.</p><p>"hey..." he started, bringing his own hand up to latch onto the younger's, taking it over to rest their now interlaced fingers on jungwoo's cheek instead. "do you wanna go on a date tomorrow? well, later today as it's past midnight. if that's, you know, too soon that's alright, i can get your number and we can organise it some other time." doyoung asked, his eyes still on jungwoo's. he could see every speck in his iris, every lash that fluttered when he blinked. he was simply gorgeous.</p><p>"no, i'd love to." jungwoo smiled. if he took a shot every time he smiled in the past three minutes, he'd be wasted.</p><p>"sounds good." doyoung nodded, resting his chin on top of jungwoo's fluffy locks. both of them sighed happily before doyoung spoke up again.</p><p>"might be too much but... wanna go take a bath? i'm very uh..." he looked down, chuckling at all the dried fluids on his body. "messy." he explained.</p><p>jungwoo hummed, looking up with his puppy eyes, "will you carry me?" he asked cutely, and the older smiled, yet again.</p><p>he got up from the sheets, walked around to the other side of the bed, jungwoo shamelessly watching his toned legs as they moved, before doyoung effortlessly picked him up bridal style.</p><p>"what's your surname?" jungwoo asked, the question very random, but what could he say? he was curious.</p><p>"kim." doyoung replied, beginning his way to the bathroom, not seeing the way jungwoo's eyes lit up.</p><p>he gasped, the little sound that left his mouth adorable to doyoung. "me too!" he squealed, wriggling in excitement in the older's strong arms.</p><p>doyoung chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>he really had found himself a gem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact... the guy who stood up jungwoo... was lucas... i was gonna add him until i switched up the plot a lil.<br/>i hope u enjoyed !<br/>remember, my wattpad is @ XlAOJVN and my twitter is @ XlAOJVNl (all i’s lowercase L’s) &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>tysm for reading^^</p><p>- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>